Every You and Every Me
by shadow-of-a-woman
Summary: AU. Naomi is a behavioural psychologist that has been selected to join a British archaeological expedition to Brazil in which she will observe the behaviour of indigenous tribal members. Along the way she might just run into a certain little red head and then just realize how deep the dark rabbit hole is that she seems to have fallen down.
1. Chapter 1

The profuse aliments of the golden charm dusted onto my fingertips, as I absentmindedly played with my Grandmother's locket. It is funny how intimately matter seems to transpose throughout the universe, never once succumbing into oblivion. How it just transfers from one surface to another until the microscopic bits are disposed of by our planet's detritvores. Sighing loudly, I turned to look outside of the window of the lavish British Airways plane. I'm not exactly one to sit through a twelve hour plane ride. I become too forthright in my thoughts, since I was never one to subject myself to electronic devices, growing up. How could I when there was next to nothing for privacy in my home. My mother constantly offered our home as a refuge to those who couldn't exactly make their rent on a regular basis. Then again it wasn't all bad. If it weren't for Gus, a psychiatrist who lost everything, I would have never discovered my profound interest in psychology. I wouldn't have graduated from Goldsmith's University with honours. And I would not have been named the youngest member of this British archeological expedition to the Amazonian Basin. I was brought on this trip to study the current the behaviour of different tribes of the indigenous people of Brazil. This will aid in researchers finding more answers about the tribes' past. I was ecstatic when offered the job, because studying behaviour of different cultures, especially ones that are isolated from society itself and experiencing it hands on, makes life just that much more worth living. A hand nudged me as I zoned out in my thoughts.

"Hey Naomi, could you pass me the rest of my lunch that I left in your bag?" Freddie gawked out as he deeply yawned, awakening from a long nap.

I reached down and handed the half eaten sandwich to the associate director of the trip. Freddie was seven years older than my 22 year prime, but his articulate research and over 100 paper submissions to archeological journals made him an excellent candidate for the position. I recall reading an article of his from about a year ago stating that the field itself focusses so much on the intimate object that archeologists find, that often times they neglect how human behavoiur influences the use of their findings. Studying current behaviour can help establish a timeline to this problem. This immediately inspired me to apply for the position. I'm sure that my fluency in Portuguese was the icing on top. My childhood best friend, Marie, was born to a French Diplomatic father and Brazilian mother. She taught me everything that I know up to this day about the language. I vividly remember the first day I met her, I think I was nine. She came to school in a blue and white checkered dress, with long dark curls bouncing down her backside that accentuated her warm brown eyes and freckled cheekbones. She really was lovely…

FLASHBACK***

Primary school was boring, I had only been here for four years and I had enough with it. Read this, write about that, draw this as accurately as possible, there is so much more to life, really. Often times I found myself daydreaming out the window as the teacher rambled on about nothing. There is a great big world out there; people are being tormented, oppressed, destruction, destruction, destruction. It's all a mess really. No one seems to understand, no one seems to care. Everyone is so caught up in the daily well nothings… There was a covered minute forest that I loved to sit in at break time. There were about ten tall trees that were the boundary between the playing fields and the classrooms. No one ever disturbed me there.

"Allo, what are you doing here alone in ze forest?" asked a small girl with a heavy French accent.

"Thinking, it's normally what I like to do outside of class," I nonchalantly replied, hoping she'd run off like the rest of them.

"What are you thinking of?" she piped up after a moment of silence.

"Events and places, you know things going on in the world," I said as I turned away from her. I heard her bite the inside of her cheek, which caused me to slowly turn to her. She had the most adorable dimple on the left side of her face. I couldn't help, but begin to blush. She giggled as my face slightly rosied up. She sat down beside me and discussed current events with me, never once biting her tongue when I asked for her opinion. She explained that her father is a world renown French diplomat, so she hears of this stuff all the time. I asked if her mother was British and she said no she came from southern Brazil. She then went on to tell me that she was a spitting image of her mother, as she twirled her fingers through her thick bounding curls. She pulled out a photograph of her mother.

"Wow she's so beautiful. You two could be twins," I told her.

"Well, yes except she's aged far more than I am and I lack the matching pearl necklace," she winked. She really was gorgeous; I couldn't stop looking into her eyes and at her small button nose. The lunch bell interrupted our conversation.

"Shall we meet again tomorrow?" she pried as she flashed an award winning smile.

"Sure, why not," I coolly stated.

"What is your name?" she asked as she absentmindedly cocked her head to the side like a border collie.

"Naomi," I stuck my hand out.

"Marie," she smiled, not once breaking eye contact and took my hand. She had quite the firm grip for a small girl.

"Very French," I laughed.

"Indeed, Tchau."

"What is Tchau?"

"It means Good-bye in Portuguese, Naomi."

"What else do you know?"

"Lots, I could teach you sometime. But, now I mustn't be late," she ran off into the distance.

END OF FLASHBACK***

I opened my eyes, as the pilot chimed in for a final time that the plane would be taking its final decent for our destination. Within twenty minutes I will mark the beginning of my two month journey in the Amazon. I wasn't quite sure whether it was the gradual fall of the aircraft or my own inner nervousness, but I felt great butterflies. I pulled out the last square of my Garibaldis from my bag. The rest of the team was chatting amongst themselves behind me, as I chewed on the inside of my cheek. I could see the immaculate foliage of the rainforest outside of my window. I cannot believe that I have granted this once in a life time experience. I began to twirl my fingers between my long brown waves. I thought that I would change my hair to a darker shade since that my peroxide washed blonde locks would not sit well with the locals. Plus I will appear more approachable to the natives when observing their daily routines and interactions.

The four of us descended the plane and followed one another to Brazilian customs at Guarulhos International Airport. The airport reeked of a colourful charisma that I had never seen before. There were enlarged photographs of the Amazon's many endangered species all over the walls. There were soft background sounds of the rainforest playing on speakers throughout the airport. Out the window, there are a copious amount of palm trees! This place already had me mesmerized. The customs officer that interviewed me was rather rude, disapproving of a Brit, I'd say. After a half an hour wait, we picked up our luggage from the carousel and met up with our team leader, Darcy. Darcy has already been in the country for a month now launching the preliminaries in which our group would research on. I could not contain my excitement once we stepped outside. The afternoon summer Brazilian heat overwhelmed me. I have never been to a place this hot. More palm trees shot up from the ground, above the underground parkade. The five of us loaded up our equipment into Darcy's parked white van and we began our six hour drive to what we would call our headquarters. Only once we stopped for a meal. I just tried the restaurants rice and beans, playing it this safe early on in the group's expedition. At least the cracked window's sufficed for the humidity outside.

Once we arrived at our accommodations, Darcy and Freddie asked to meet me privately to discuss what tomorrow would entail. I followed the both of them into a tan coloured wall papered shanty, small room, with two twin beds pushed to the side of the walls, behind matching single desks. It smelled of putrid mildew.

"Naomi, you will trek with us starting tomorrow for two days, but as part of your study you are required to stay with the tribe members for long periods of time. This will occur over certain intervals. For example, once the tribe members agree to let you stay with them you may for hypothetically a three or four day period, but then watch from a distance for two days, then stay with them again for another period of time. You will begin with day to day observations of how the tribe interacts with one another, with inanimate objects. Then you will have to gain certain tribe members trust in order to observe multiple dimensions. Then you could potentially compare their development and stature to more complex societies. Then finally you will comment on how isolated civilization effects the overall progression of this tribe compared to our past findings. This tribe we will be studying has been greatly influenced ever since Portuguese settlers have appeared in this area around the late 1500s. Thus, we should easily be able to communicate in Portuguese. I will also need you to be our group's translator as you know the most Portuguese out of anyone in the group. You will be required to produce write ups of your observations and research on a bi-monthly basis. Everyone else's research will be produced on weekly cycles. The tribe understands that we will be studying them, they just are not aware of what the research entails. I have left you a single person tent in your room. Arrive here in this room at 07:30 with your backpack and belongings that you will need for one week. Any questions?"

"No, Darcy I shall see you tomorrow morning then," I piped up after his methodical instructions.

"Well on that note have some rest," he smiled.

"Good night Darcy. Good Night Freddie," Freddie bows slightly at me before I exited their room.

I walked to my room, three doors down the hall. I had the smallest room since I was the odd person out in the group. The other two members were brother and sister, Jamie and Scarlet, who were rooming next door. Jamie was 25 and Scarlet 26. Both seemed like they kept to themselves. I pulled my back pack out of my oversized black luggage bag. I placed two pairs of khakis, three tank tops, undergarments, a rain slicker, a hat, sunscreen, insect repellant, socks, toiletries, a water canteen, snacks and my research materials into the backpack. I reached for the bag that contained a folded up orange single person tent and placed it beside my slinged backpack. I pulled out tomorrow's khakis, a t-shirt, steel toed boots and make up for tomorrow morning. I changed into skimpy blue plaid cotton briefs and a white sports bra. I knew the heat would get to me sooner or later, as I took a swing from my silver water canteen. Make note to refill it before we leave tomorrow morning. Once I brushed my teeth I settled down into bed, not thinking of how hot the room was, not wondering about the people I will meet, or the places I will go, but wandering into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time I had awakened I had realized that I had stripped down to nothing in my sleep. Old habits really do die hard. I reached up to stretch the sudden stitch in my side out, and then swung my legs over the side of the bed. Grabbing the lone towel on my desk, I wrapped myself up before heading to the floor's communal showers. To avoid the contraction of any foot fungus, my shower sandals accompanied me. The warm water was refreshing as if grazed past my face and interacted with my body. My body was the Amazon River. I turned towards the curtain as I heard someone walk in.

"Naomi?"

"Yeah, Freddie?"

"Hey, just checking if it was you."

"Who else would it be?" I laughed.

"Anyways there's fruit in our room for you to grab before we leave."

"Thanks," I quipped.

At that rate I turned off the shower head and grabbed my towel, patting the droplets of water off of me. I walked back to my room and wrapped the towel around my head once I closed the door. I dried my hair as best as I could in the towel, before tying it into a long single braid. After I put on my khakis, tank top and laced up my steel toed boots, I couldn't help but look into the mirror. I was really beginning to second guess my abilities. This is mainly due to my lack of experience in the field. What was I really supposed to be looking for anyways? How will this information help the investigation? I was not getting answers. It was so strange. Snapping out of this daze I picked up my backpack and tent, locked my room and walked down the hall to Freddie and Darcy's room. Leaving my stuff outside the door, I walked in and joined the rest of the team.

"We will be hiking 30 kilometers today and setting up camp one kilometer away from the burial site. If we get there before sun down then we will make contact with the tribe leader. Naomi, that's when we will need you, for translation, of course. Basically we will tell them that you will be participating with their daily activities for the next month and a half. The tribe leader knows that we are a British team studying their past. Maybe we can suggest setting you up with a tour guide for the duration of the trip? Maybe a teenage and unmarried girl? That way the tribe feels more comfortable with you around since you aren't moving between tribal members. I'll address further instructions for the rest of the team once we reach the first burial site. Grab some fruit, fill those canteens and let's get a move on it!"

I grabbed a mango and a banana before filling up my canteen. I strapped on my probably 45 lbs. backpack and was ready to go. We began walking up a trail that had rocks the size of half of my foot sticking out of the ground. If it weren't for my boots, this would get very uncomfortable very quickly. The trail quickly slanted uphill, then twisted into a sea of foliage. Since we were already deep within the Amazon, much of this beauty already had surrounded the hut we stayed at last night. I couldn't stop staring at everything around me. The sounds of birds, insects, primates, snakes and everything else possible was playing as background music to this surrealistic image around me. I look to my right and I see dendrobium orchids. I look to my left and I see the understory of the forest bursting into life. Roots of trees are tangled infinitely, intertwining with one another. Buttress roots twist up other trees. So much vegetation on the floor. It is so immaculate! I look up to the canopy and I see orangutans and toucans. But, immolate the colours of the rainbow before my eyes. Parrots caw at me from above. I turn around and I see a mother sloth hanging from a tree with her young. The humidity has begun to cause a sweat to break upon my forehead. The group breaks into chatter as we follow the winding trail. I laugh every now and then adding my two cents. The team has known each other for years it seems so I'm not entirely comfortable. But, seeing the Amazon in person really does make up for it all.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" asked Scarlet.

"Oh yes, I can't stop staring," I stutter as she catches me off guard.

"Once we reach the burial site, you will be stunned."

"I'm sure," I offered back with a smile.

We stopped over two hours later for a short break. By this time I had completely sweat through my tank top. My boots were covered in mud, since that's all that there was to walk through once the trail ended. My hair had frizzed through my braid. I wiped my eye and some of my eye liner had smudged. I took a long swig from my canteen. My lips smacked one another as I was no longer parched. I snacked on another banana to replenish the salts I had sweated out. Once we set out the trek took another three and a half hours to complete. Jamie, Freddie and Scarlet began to unpack, as Darcy asked me to bring my stuff and come with him. We walked east for another ten minutes until we encountered something my eyes have never ceased to see. There had to be at least 45 straw identical huts lined over a small parcel of land. It was a working village of its own. Some of the huts were larger than others. Probably to accommodate the larger groups of the tribe. Darcy took me through the village. Women were topless! Men wore nothing more than a loin cloth covering their front end. There were elderly women cooking over a cauldron. Younger women were weaving. Boys were running rapidly with spear heads, chasing one another. Older boys were painting each other's faces. There are so many types of lip stretchers, earrings, and nose piercings. It was exciting to stand in the midst of! I heard chatter in various languages. Darcy suddenly slipped into a large hut and told me to set down my equipment, where we are graced by a large dark skinned man, with red and black stripes painted below his eyes and white stripes painted parallel to his eye brows. His midnight black hair was separated into braids underneath his headdress. He wore Amazonian jewelry in his ears and lower lip. He must have been the tribe leader. Darcy called him Alessandro and then introduced me as the newest member of his team. The two then conversed in concise Portuguese. This made me wonder why Darcy needed me to translate, because it appears he knows the language well enough. Darcy then explained that as part of our work he would like to have me observe and interview members of the tribe to help compare the tribes past. But then asked if there was a young girl I could stay with to guide me around the village. He reluctantly agreed and scratched his head for a while. He then suggested I stay with a girl named Emília, and then proceeded to lead both of us to her hut. He told us to stay out for a moment as he went to explain to Emília what was going on. When he walked out he told me to walk in. Emília was one of the few members of the tribe that spoke fluent Portuguese. Darcy wished me luck and said he'd be back in a couple days to tell me when my first cycle of research was complete. He and Alessandro walked away, leaving me with my new guide.

I walked into the straw hut dropping my bag onto the floor. The girl that stood before me was beautiful! She had tanned skin, but it was nothing near as dark as the other natives. Her shoulder length hair was dark was put into two braids, but seemed to have a tint of red to it, almost as if it were died over. Her loving brown eyes, button nose, perfect complexion, and petite frame were just to die for. She oddly enough wore a purple and blue tribal skirt that that tied to one side of her waist and a skin coloured v-neck fringed top that exposed her toned mid-section and small shoulders. She wasn't topless like the other women in the village. She wore similar face paint as which Alessandro wore, but lacked jewelry. Except in her ears medium sized gauge jade ear stretchers sat evenly with one another. A coiled thin ankle necklace was wrapped around her ankle. Her headdress had red, black and white long feathers. It was far too large for her small head.

"Is it something I'm wearing that you can't take your eyes off of?" she confidently said in an incredibly husky voice.

"What… you speak English?" I sputtered as she caught me off guard.

"Yes, I do. I wasn't born into the tribe. I was an orphan who lost my Portuguese born parents as a young girl during an Amazonian expedition. I encountered the tribe, but was lucky that Alessandro understood the dialect. He instantly took me in as one of his own."

"So, how long have you lived with the tribe?" I asked.

"I… Ten years or so now," she failed to make eye contact with me.

"You don't have to go on. It's really alright you don't have to justify anything to me," I comforted.

"Thank you. What is your name?"

"Naomi, Naomi Campbell," I offered my hand.

"I'm Emília, but you can call me Emily," she smiled and took my hand. She had quite the grip.


	3. Chapter 3

"So tell me more about yourself, Naomi?" Emily asked as we walked into the forest.

"Well I am 22 years old, just graduated from university, I study people and how they interact with one another. I live alone in England, just moved out of mom's place. I'm here to study your tribe's behaviour to help out a British archeological group over the next two months."

"Interesting…"

"What?"

"What do you do for fun I mean?"

"Well sometimes I like to go out to the club with friends, but I really haven't done it that much in the past year. I'm really passionate about my field of study. I love to travel the world. But this is really the first time I have left Europe to travel to another continent. I love animals, colours, and clothing. I don't know really. What do you like to do for fun, Emily?"

"What I consider fun is done far away from the village," she laughed in a deep husky voice.

"So, you must be the village's bad girl?" I winked.

She laughed, "I guess it comes with not living your whole life in total isolation."

"Touché."

"I'll have to show you sometime what I like to do for fun," she smirked.

"Is that a challenge," I quipped.

"Yes, Naomi if I couldn't be any more obvious," she sarcastically stated. If I didn't know any better I'd say she was flirting with me.

"So, care to give me a tour of the village? I must begin on some of my work, you know."

"Sure, we could start off with the elders. Just be sure that you aren't heard conversing in English with me."

Emily toured me around the different huts introducing me to various members of the tribe. I took notes as she struck up short to medium range conversations with whoever we encountered. I recorded the facial expressions, voice range, body language and depth of conversation that occurred. Emily was rather social; it seemed that everyone adored her. But, how could you not resist that charm and charisma. Two hours later and she introduced me to nearly everyone in the village. My notebook was full of sufficient information for today's work. She took me back to her hut to put away my materials and prepare for tonight's feast. Since I was the village's guest they planned a feast in my honour. There are so many types of dishes. Fish, corn, beans, monkey and boar were all offered. I have never heard of most of them. It was a fusion of colour and tastes. Greens, oranges, yellows, sweet, sour, savoury. So many types of plants were used for spices. I was so full after trying most of the food presented. I even tried some monkey. Isn't that a bit cannibalistic? Emily and I walked around the village again after the feast. It was amazing seeing the different events that went on, all in adoration of fire itself. Boys threw flames around and around. I couldn't help but gasp in awe. I don't see how could anyone turn away this experience it was so amazing! After the event Emily set me up a hammock in her hut to sleep in. I always have wanted to try sleeping in one! I assured her that I have a tent and she insisted that I share her home with her. I agreed then I explained to her that tomorrow I needed to conduct a larger amount of independent observation. Something inside me felt bad for telling the girl that. She understood, but said she would like to take me on an adventure the day after. I reluctantly agreed, knowing that it would help my research and feed my soul for adventure. I thanked her for her help today. She smiled and wished me sweetest of dreams. I couldn't help but blush in the dark. No one had ever wished me a good night's sleep.

I spent the next day following different members of the tribe around, observing the different activities that took place, understanding the different hierarchy that has been implemented for thousands of years it seems. I watched men hunt boar from a distance, then the wives clean it to bits, saving all the parts for clothing, food, weapons or whatever else was needed. I watched young boys play fight and young girls learn how to sew. Teenage girls berry picked as their newly wedded husbands did what they could to impress their wives. To me it seemed like nothing more than primitive traditions being passed down generation to generation. The lack of technology and knowledge of world issues due to the solitude seems to keep everything in place. The Sapir-Whorf hypothesis has been justified, which accounts for the differences in body language, facial expressions, and uses of language. The villagers have different words to describe the same concept. I really don't see the purpose of elaborating the study. None the less today was my adventure time with Emily. I was not sure where she would take me, but it must be far away from the village.

"So, what is one thing you have hoped to see during your time in the Amazon?" Emily must have been long awake before I popped up from my hammock. She was carving a piece of wood.

I pondered for a moment, "I want to see the Amazon River."

"I can do better than that," she let out a toothy grin. I couldn't help, but smile back. Her smile is so contagious. I changed into new clothing for the day, grabbed my bag and joined Emily for our façade. She swiped some acai berries for the both of us. They are delicious! I can see why all the health nuts back home are ecstatic over them! I don't know how long Emily and I walked for, but it sure seemed like a lifetime. We both talked and engaged in playful banter with one another. She could easily make me laugh, without trying. Before I knew it, we arrived at the river. The river bed was so wide and the water was so clean. I was so shocked when I saw it.

"Wow, Emily. This is really it?"

"Yup, it sure is. Big isn't it?" she turned to me smirking.

"Big indeed," we both burst out laughing.

"Put down your stuff and take off your boots."

"Why," I asked.

"Because, I told you I was going to do better than the Amazon River," she winked. I did as she said dropping my stuff and unlacing my boots. Emily turned towards the water, then removed her headdress, pulled her fringe top over her head and dropped her skirt to the ground. I hesitantly walked up behind her.

"Emily what are you doing?"

She didn't turn around, but just stared out to the water, "Oh you know, holding up my end of the bargain." She then paused for a moment, slowly turning towards me.

"Are we going swimming? Because I really have no idea how to swim. I have never swam before in my entire life," I nervously rambled. This only caused an evil grin to creep up on that lovely face of hers. She knew that she was making me so nervous. Standing there naked, she is going to teach me how to swim.

She stared at me as I began to undo my khakis. "Could you please look away?" I nervously asked. Her toned figure intimidated me.

"I live around naked women you know, nothing I haven't seen before, Naomi," she giggled.

"Yes, I'm rather aware, but please," I begged.

"Alright!"

I dropped my pants to the group, quickly removed my t-shirt and peeled off my undergarments. There was no use in walking back in soaked knickers. Once I looked up she already had jumped into the water, splashing around. She was so lovely when undisturbed. I nervously paced up to the ledge, covering myself. It didn't seem very deep at this point, but it still was water nonetheless. I dipped my toe into the surface to test out the temperature. It was not frigid or anything. I wonder if there were any fish near the both of us.

"Naomi, take my hand and I'll help you in." I did as she said and she slowly helped me in off of the ledge. The water was lukewarm; I guess it being summer and all. I could feel the sand against my toes, so I knew I was standing in the shallow end of the bank. She was staring at my naked form with a devilish grin. I began to turn into a shade of crimson as we stood staring at our naked selves.

"It's not so bad."

"It's not so bad," she reassured. I took her hand as the both of us ran along the sand. A moment later, I could feel the basin deepening. "Grab onto me, Naomi." I had no choice but to. Emily suddenly wrapped herself underneath me as if she was a floatation device, raising me slightly out of the water. My heart began to race, well because she was naked. This was so wrong! But, then again we are millions of miles from civilization. She pushed her legs in a frog like motion against the calm water and told me to kick. At first I was rather erratic, but then I started to get the hang of it. She then told me to push my arms in opposing circular motions. It wasn't too long before I understood at all! I was swimming!

"Ready to let go, Naomi?"

"No…" before I knew it I was freely falling in the middle of the Amazon River. Kicking and splashing, trying to scream, I couldn't do it. She grabbed me and told me to calm down. I instantly listened, slowed down my movements and swam the way she had just taught me. It was like pushing against the water barrier. I was doing it! Slowly, but I was swimming. She was laughing and splashing. I splashed her back, giggling. I was swimming!

"Emily you're a great teacher!"

"No, you just learn quick," she smiled. We swam down the river a bit before turning back to the shore, still splashing one another. Once we could walk again, I felt something thick and scaly slither past my feet.

"Emily…"

"Is something the matter, Naomi?" she turned to see my eyes bulging out of my head.

"Something is wrapped around my feet. Something rather large and scaly." She looked back towards me and around me.

"Naomi, you need to stay still for me. Do not move. Do you understand me?" I nodded obediently. Emily tiptoed around and behind me, bent down, grabs my legs and throws me forward, causing me to fall on my face. Whatever was around my ankles was no longer there. Then I heard Emily's husky voice, filled with water, ordering me to run. Not looking back I heard a loud hiss, almost as if it was from a film. A large brown and black spotted anaconda emerged from the water. Its fangs were the size of my index fingers! Where was it all this time? Nonetheless, Emily was wrestling a 12 foot anaconda! Emily was going to die all because of me. There was so much splashing, hissing from the snake and cussing from Emily. Most of the battle was fought underwater, occasionally appearing on the surface. I picked up my clothing, hid behind the closest tree, quickly shaking off the water and putting my clothing back on. I had to do something. So I ran out towards the beach with the pocket knife that was stowed in my bag. But, I slowed as I noticed vast amounts of blood pooling in the water. I dropped to both of my knees at the sight. Her dark hair was floating on the surface near the mess. I was in shock, this is all my fault. Slowly, her petite figure emerged from the water, walking out towards me. She stopped before me with that smirk on her face. Not a scratch on her. I collected myself, and got up enveloping her into a huge hug, which she returned. I looked down remembering she was still naked and jolted backwards, falling onto my butt. She laughed and strangely enough so did I.

"Don't ever do that again!"

"I won't," she reached out her hand, helping me up off the ground. The both of us never broke the contact as we walked to grab her clothing and my backpack. When she took her hand away to put her clothes on I felt a weird innate feeling. Almost as if my body missed her hand being in mine. She and I paused for a moment in silence. Her head turned away from mine.

"We should head back. Tonight we're having a ceremony. You should dress up for it."

"Is that even allowed?"

"I'm sure it is," she smiled.

I was shocked once again and let out a small gasp. These people keep on surprising me. I guess I mean Emily keeps on surprising me. When we got back Emily dressed me in a similar outfit to her own and got one of the elders to paint my face. I had to walk around barefoot for the rest of the evening, only speaking in Portuguese. Some of the members wore straw skirts and matching headdresses. Everyone had special green face paint on for the occasion. Others brought out their special jewelry to wear. The ceremony was incredible! There was chanting, flame throwing, dancing and singing. I am so grateful that the tribe has allowed me to join them. When we left back to Emily's hut, she laced her fingers inside of mine, smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back. We silently walked hand in hand.

"Emily?"

"Yes, Naomi?"

"How come it seems that every other girl in the tribe is married off at this age?"

"Well, Naomi as part of the agreement that Alessandro and I made which allows me to integrate with the tribe, I am not allowed to intermarry within the tribe as I am not pure. But, then again I am the only girl in the tribe that hunts fish."

"Makes sense," I said under my breath.

"It's alright, I don't really fancy anyone here."

"Not even Diego," I laughed.

"Not even Diego. Well the fact that I am a better huntress than him doesn't help either," she giggled.

"You are beautiful, you know that Emily," I clasped my hand over my mouth as that came out.

She blushed at the compliment and then smiled, "You are too sweet, Naomi." The both of us stood there staring at one another, before I finally moved into the hut to change into sleeping wear. Although, I had my back turned to her I could feel her eyes on me. I felt a bit more uncomfortable this way. I turned around and smirked at her. She blushed back at me.

"You know that shade of red suits really you," I winked at her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she said.

"Do what, Emily?"

She just jumped in her hammock, not once breaking eye contact with me. Her eyes then narrowed into my face. As if she was ordering me to go to sleep. I wiggled inside of my hammock, feeling great inside about myself. I must have embarrassed her or something.


	4. Chapter 4

"Darcy, I think it's potentially a better idea to keep me here for a longer cycle. The tribe has really accepted me. I was allowed to attend a ceremony, which I had to dress up in traditional tribal wear. I am collecting great results," I said as I leaned my arm up against the back of Emily's hut. Truth is I never really wanted to leave. Emily has intrigued my mind. I had this innate thirst to learn more about her and her life.

Darcy cleaned off his thick horn rimmed glasses with a white handkerchief, "If you are collecting vast amounts of research then maybe you are right," I could see the cogs spinning in his head. He scratched his growing beard, "Okay, I will be back in another four days then. By then you should be able to create an elaborate write up, yes?"

"Yes, by then I should have enough information."

"Splendid, I shall head back to the new burial site then," he put the handkerchief in his pocket and began to turn away.

"Oh, Darcy how was the old one?"

He stopped in his tracks, "Excellent, we found many useful artifacts! Hopefully this new site should give us more information though."

"Well, that's great to hear. I should be off to work anyways. Thanks again, Darcy," I said while awkwardly waving back at him.

He half-smiled and walked off. I honestly had no idea why he was so quick to leave. Isn't my research as important as everyone else's? I walked off in the other direction and conducted research for the rest of the day. Honestly, I could say I don't think I have found anything new. Although body language is different between cultures, basic emotions are expressed accurately throughout the world. I watched a married couple argue from a distance and it was nothing different than a couple back in London fighting. The man raised his arms, as the woman accused him of the done deed. She stormed around the home as he raised his voice at her. Not listening to what he had to say, she folded her arms, rolled her eyes and turned away from him. I really had no idea what I was searching for anymore. Tools were used the same way they have been throughout time. The tribe's tools are just made in a more creative fashion, compared to our mass producing machines. I decided to join Emily, who was cooking. Emily told me that the village harvests much of their own crop. Much of their food was corn or bean based. She showed me some of the bananas that she picked this morning. They were so much smaller than the bananas I could purchase at Tesco's. Probably because there are so many growth hormones pumped into our bananas. I asked her how the men hunted and she told me by using weapons. Bows, arrows, spears, blowguns and poisons were used to kill fish and game. She taught me how to make some of the tribe's special dishes. This one was mainly based off of the daily catch. Using, a knife that she carved from slate, she gutted the fish and prepared it to be cooked under a fire. She roasted it slowly, just browning the corners. Then she used a particular blend of herbs that picked this morning before I woke up. Grinding them into fine pieces, she stuffed them inside the fish. Then she mixed a plant based beige paste and bound the fish back together, quartering it and placing it under the fire for a few more moments. She moved so gracefully between the different areas of the kitchen. She was so passionate about cooking, speaking articulately as she made each move. She really was special when it came to teaching. Sometimes I wonder if she realizes how special she truly is. Later on in the day the both of us walked around the rainforest, not once ending the conversation. The both of us always seemed to be laughing. She even playfully hit my arm once or twice. She and I could talk endlessly it seemed, about anything in the world. For someone who has experienced much trauma in her life, she became very comfortable around me rather quickly. Moving rather swiftly, she showed me many plants that I already did not know the name of, pointing out the significance of each one to the tribe. She even explained which ones the tribe used as medicine, or for spiritual treatment. She explained that much more spiritual treatment has had to be used more often than usual in the last while. Members were behaving very strange towards their loved ones. She said it was heart breaking to see- all the yelling, violent maneuvers and breakage of emotion. They were then sent to the Shaw, in order to receive help. Many plants were powdered and blown as dust in the process, as the member was tied down to a table. There was chanting too. It was almost like an exorcism from what she described. That is strange really that would be occurring frequently.

Three days and a rainy six hour hike passed like nothing. I was in my room, trying to piece together my research. My backpack, rain slicker and clothing were still soaked from the monsoon. So I was airing them out on my bed as I was thinking away. Attempting to piece together information that was already known to the modern world was essentially useless. It seemed that the members created and have abided by their means of a society. The men court women, although at a significantly younger age than my society. Elders were respected by the young. Parents were respected by their children. Everyone respected Alessandro. Their means of behaviour were all based on this hierarchy. No wonder why everyone appears to be devastated when one behaves out of line. They all care for one another. They all have each other, it seems. Aside from that I could not keep Emily off of my mind. That girl was certainly a marvel. Most certainly in the one week that I have known her, she has won the title for the most incredible human being that I have ever met. She is always so full of life and so welcoming. Just thinking of her as the rain patters against my window pane instantly relaxes me. There was a small knock at the door, breaking my concentration. I turned from my work as the knob turned.

"Hey, Naomi are you busy at the moment?" asked Freddie, popping his head through the door.

"I was just trying to fill in my write up, but I'm not getting too far with it."

"Oh, I can always come back later," he said while closing the door.

"What is it Freddie?"

"The team is going to a local club for a drink or two and I was wondering if you would like to join us?"

I thought for a moment. This was strange they never wanted to include me before whenever they would go for a night out, "Ah, fuck it, go ahead and disappoint me!"

"What?" he looked rather confused.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all."

The club had a very small capacity, but was filled tonight. People of all ages and ethnicities were here. There were strobe lights flashing and loud samba music pumping as soon as entered. Sweaty bodies were grinding up against one another on the floor. The DJ was fist pumping on the deck. The bar which was made of whiskey barrels, was full, but not off of the red leather booths were filled. Darcy led us to a booth where a girl was already sitting at. She was gorgeous with long brown curls that dipped halfway down her back, piercing blue eyes, slightly freckled skin and a slender figure that left jaws dropped. She was dressed in a black lacey dress that ended a quarter of the way down her thighs, with long knee high black leather boots on and black nail polish.

"Naomi, this is Effy. She's a good friend of mine," said Darcy.

"Pleasure to meet you," I offered my hand out. Her eyes were incredibly smokey. I could never pull off that look. I would look like a ghost as it contrasted my pale skin.

"No, the pleasure is all mine," she sarcastically returned. When she spoke she had an thick English accent. She did not seem interested at all being here with the team.

Conversation arose between everyone at the table. Freddie seemed incredibly friendly with Effy. He even had his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"So Effy, what are you doing here in Brazil? The accent gave it away," I blurted out once the conversation dampened.

She looked up, making eye contact with me, "I'm here working. My Mum's Brazilian so getting a visa wasn't too difficult," she sipped her drink.

Well there was the end of that conversation. I wonder what type of work she does. Maybe she works at some big company? She looks far too young though, maybe 22? Do I even want to ask? When she finished she whispered something into Freddie's ear, leaving a slow smile to creep up on his face. He leaned down and captured her lips in a slow kiss. Effy excused herself to use the loo. A couple minutes later Freddie followed. I immediately excused myself to purchase a drink from the bar. As I walked to the bar I looked down the dimly lit hall behind the establishment and noticed the two standing up against a wall behind the bathroom doors. They were snogging one another. Once, Freddie finished, he handed Effy a wad of cash from his pocket. He didn't look too impressed with that. She just grinned. In return, she pulled out six small plastic baggies filled with white powder from her huge clutch. It had to be some form of drugs. Effy really was a dealer. Who would they be for though? Why would a well-respected professional purchase large amounts of drugs in a foreign country? This is just getting weirder and weirder as the days went by. Freddie placed the drugs in his pocket and grabbed Effy's hand. The couple rushed off to the dance floor. I turned to my right, as they rushed by and noticed that Scarlet was rubbing up with some random Brazilian guy. By now the song has changed for the third time to something much more upbeat. His hands were sprawling through her long blonde hair. She seemed to reciprocate the deed, if you know what I meant. I just sighed and returned back to the booth empty handed.

"I thought you went to get a drink?" questioned Jamie.

"I changed my mind, I guess," I returned, absent mindedly playing with my bangs.

"Whatever, I'm going to go for a smoke," Jamie declared, getting up from the end of the booth.

I shrugged reluctantly. Jamie seemed miserable all the time with that scowl on his moon shaped face. No use trying to converse with him. It was just Darcy and I at the table.

"How is the research going Naomi?"

"Well I am seeing much, but honestly sometimes I'm a bit confused as to what I'm looking for."

"What do you mean by that?" his face slightly scrutinized, scratching his beard.

"I mean what I'm observing has been observed and recorded for at least the past 200 years. It's nothing new, really. The tribal methods, traditions, ways of life are all so primitive. Even with other human interaction nothing changes in their society. So why would anything be secretive you know? Psychology has already made up for the uses of language and variations of facial movements in aboriginals. Although I will note that it is impressive that they manage to keep these traditions due to the direct interference from the outside world. I learned that their tribe has moved three times in the past ten years, due to deforesters taking over their land. They are aware of photographers that have interviewed them as well. But, still I don't know I am looking for."

"I understand what you mean. Sometimes research confirms past theories. Just record what you see and don't worry about making connections, that's why the four of us are here," he said waving his arm to the dance floor.

"What have you found so far?"

"Quite a few artifacts actually. We have been very productive uncovering everything. We found two spearheads that have not been uncovered in this location ever. So, that is already a bonus of us."

"That's fantastic to hear."

He raised his glass to me and swallowed the rest of its contents. I fake yawned in response. But, really this whole inconsistent sleeping pattern was really starting to get to me. Before I knew it I would become a zombie. I looked around the club. It was nothing different from back home. It even smelled muskier. Some were high on MDMA, others were dealing, and some were straight up drunk. The sounds were constricting. I felt the music infuse inside my veins. I closed my eyes to soak it all in. Images conjured in my mind. I could see the forest, the green plants, the sun rays shining down on my face and the wonderful plants on the ground. I heard animals of all sorts, cawing, shrieking, roaring, ribbiting and laughing. I was walking through the dried up mud, studying it all. Colourful birds flew over me, large spotted cats prowled along the branches of larger trees and monkeys flew between the smaller branches. I bent over to pull a small purple flower off of the ground and placed it behind my ear. Dragonflies zoomed past the side of my head, as I nearly walked into a vine. I picked berries off of the tree behind me and ate them. Absolutely delicious! I turned and walked in a pile of mud. I squished the clay between my toes and laughed. I picked some up and felt the cool brown Earth matter slide between the cervices of my fingers. I really would have loved to dance, but I was not getting up.


	5. Chapter 5

At the final stroke of my pen, I felt as if my head was about to explode. I don't know whether it was the nothingness that filled the dingy room, the heat, or the fact that this write up is just shit, but I was done for it. I stacked the pieces of paper together, placing them inside a large yellow manila envelope. On the front of the envelope I labeled my name, the date, the cycle, the name of the project and initialed the back of the envelope, before pushing it away to the side of my desk. I threw my head down into my arms that were already folded on the desk. The pressure of trying to find something ground breaking on my first ever real job is really starting to get to me. Especially, in an area of fieldwork that has never been looked upon. Since it is new to the field shouldn't I easily be finding something? I graduated in the top of my class for fuck's sake! I am determined for success. Now, I am really beginning to question my abilities, because surely whatever it is must be very obvious. Just for some reason I am missing it. No one is even guiding me in a plausible direction. So unfortunately, how can I be blamed for not finding anything? It's the same stuff over and over. How is this supposed to build a timeline for the rest of the team? Maybe, it is not my inabilities? Maybe, they knew of this outcome; maybe they did not. But, why would have they posted for this type position. I aggressively huffed out the excess amount of air that I held within my lungs. This is going nowhere. I have never felt so useless in my entire life.

Realizing that lying with my head on my desk was not going to do me any good, I decided to go for a long shower. I got up and dropped my clothing to the floor. I will wash the rest of my dirty laundry later today, before I leave back for the village tomorrow. Finding my shower supplies, I picked up a body towel, wrapping it around myself on the way out. The water was frigid as it expels from the tap. Nonetheless feeling refreshing against my scorched skin. As I ran my fingers through my dampened hair, I inclined my head back towards the wall. My body fully relaxed once I closed my eyes and let the water carry all my worries far away from me, down the drain. I massaged each part of my body in descending order with a new bar of soap. My alabaster skin contrasted beautifully between the glowing moonlight that sprawled in through the window to the left of the three shower stalls. I bent down and realized I hadn't shaved in a couple days, so my razor was much needed for duty. Finally, my scalp needed some touching, love and care. Once, I was ready to get out, I shut the tap off and slowly dried myself. I wiped my face, ensuring that all of my makeup was removed. Walking up to the lone mirror, I brushed my tangled locks out and scrubbed the plaque off of my teeth. I decided I would let my hair air dry tonight and let my locks falter to their natural waves. When I got back to my room I threw on a pair of cloth gym shorts and an oversized white t-shirt. I had to drop off my report and have it reviewed before me, before I called it a night.

Freddie must have been leaving to go out, because he opened the door just as I was about to knock. He stopped to look at me, probably wondering what I wanted. He also had a large honkin' spliff hanging out of his mouth. I quirked one of my brows and he just gave me the nod before slipping out. Darcy had his back turned to me at his desk as I walked in to the room. I noticed that there was an ashtray to this left, sizzling out whatever was left of his smoke. The only window was open to air out the smell of high quality marijuana. Maybe this was the answer to my question the other night. The drugs must have been for their use. Freddie must had sold the MDMA Effy gave him at the club and made profit to buy the skunk he just smoked. Still that does not really entirely make sense.

"Can I help you?" Darcy asked still writing at his desk.

"Yes, I would like to hand in this week's write up before I leave tomorrow."

"Splendid! How was it?" he asked turning around and finally facing me.

"It went very well," I half-lied.

Darcy pulled the report and skimmed through the pages, "You sure seem to be finding a lot. That's for sure!" He looked rather impressed.

"So, how will this help you go on from here?"

"Well from what I am reading from it will help us justify why a particular item was used by past tribal members. It justifies their significance basing it by how they feel about the item, how they use the item and how it helps them interact with others. When you try to unlock the key to their behaviour with psychology, you help us uncover many unknowns to society. It helps in proving the theory of evolution and potentially is useful in other aspects like discovering at what point did societies' break apart from one another. What caused these changes, or what persevered what traditions the tribe follows today. This is very useful in our investigation, Naomi."

"Well, that is great knowing that I am helping. To be honest I wasn't entirely sure if I was," I felt slightly embarrassed admitting that to him.

"I reassure you, Naomi, you are a huge asset to this team. Rarely, we bring in professionals from other fields of work. Especially, a field of a very opposing discipline such as psychology. You have certainly shown us that you are up for the challenge and have brought your 'A' game. Keep up the great work and fantastic things will happen in the future!"

"Thank you Darcy, I appreciate those kind words," I smiled.

"Don't thank me! Anyways, the rest of us will discuss your findings from your report sometime tomorrow. Hopefully, we will begin pairing concepts together. But, all of that is up to us to do now that you have done your part. Now you go get some sleep and tomorrow you will embark out back to the village."

"The team is not going back yet?"

"No I think we will take another day. It's a minor setback, but it will tie up some loose ends for the upcoming future."

I scratched my head at the thought. I really had no idea what he meant by that. Sometimes he could be so transparent and other times so very cryptic. "So I will have to go back myself then?"

"You are alright with that aren't you? We didn't want to hold you up a day as well. Your work is just as important."

I nodded trying to please him, "Yeah I have absolutely no problem with that at all."

"You know the way, correct?"

"Oh, yeah that no problem at all," I reassured him. Truth is I was absolutely scared shitless to travel 30 kilometers through the Amazonian rainforest alone. What if something were to happen to me?

"Okay, glad that is settled. The time you choose to leave at is really up to you, but keep in mind that the journey should take about a good six hours to hike. If you ran it would obviously be much quicker."

"I certainly will. Thanks for everything, Darcy. Have yourself a good night."

"You're welcome, Naomi. Good night now."

I walked out, gently shutting the door behind me. When I turned the lock at my door I noticed that the exact same moonlight from the bathroom flooded in past the insipid walls. The contour of the full moon made me smile for a moment. I faced the window and looked up at it, before shutting the dusty curtains. I stripped down out of my clothing and crawled beneath the sheets. Not once did that smile leave my face. No matter what happens to me tomorrow, I know that I will never be alone.


	6. Chapter 6

"Holy shit!" I screamed as water hit my face.

"Wake up sleepy head," Emily laughed as she crossed her legs and sat in front of my hammock.

"Emily! What are you doing? What time is it? Wait, can you even tell time?"

"Yes, Naomi I am well aware that it is June 15th, 2013. I have not lost track of time ever since I have been part of this tribe. To answer your other question, I would have to check my sun dial to figure out the time," she replied defensively as she placed the bucket down on her wicker table.

"You have a sun dial?"

"Well, yes just no one exactly knows of it," she rambled, probably realizing that she shouldn't have mentioned that random piece of useless information. Well, it would be very useful in the near future. My battery in my digital watch was beginning to die on me.

"Aren't you secretive?" I winked. She playfully hit my arm, uncrossed her legs and then got up off the ground.

"C'mon we have places to be."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," she pulled my arm and I fell out of the hammock. I didn't bother changing as I followed her out, because in this neck of the woods no one really seems to care.

My mind began to wander to places as we trekked on. Maybe it was from passing all the same places I have passed over a million times with Emily in which I was beginning to daydream. Being surrounded by the colour green seemed to want to take me back to my childhood again. Maybe, it was the painted green walls on the main floor of my first home in Bristol. Maybe, it was the colour of my first bicycle. Nonetheless, I thought of my childhood friend, Marie yet again for some reason. This time we were 14.

***Flashback***

I was waiting outside my house, as I waited for Marie to meet up with me. She had called me 15 minutes ago, telling me she has something she desperately needed to tell me. Shit, it was freezing out here. I shivered into my jacket. My tits sure didn't appreciate this.

"Hey, Naomi!"

"Hey there, Marie."

"Mind if we step inside? I can't wait to tell you what just happened!"

The both of us walked up the wooden staircase to my room. Marie barreled through the door. Clearly, she could hardly contain her excitement for whatever it was that she was going to tell me.

"So, Dan asked me out!"

"What?" I squealed.

"Yes, an hour ago!"

"That's fantastic to hear Marie!"

Dan was a tall, dark haired footballer in our class. Marie has had a crush on him for a while now. I knew he was always into her, how couldn't he, she is absolutely gorgeous. Although he asked her rather often if she was coming to his games, he never had the bollocks to ask her out. Although, I am happy for her there is a slight pang of sadness inside of me. I could feel it in my chest. It shouldn't be there because she is my best friend and all, but this is just confusing. Why am I even bothering to explain it?

"Our date is tomorrow! What do I wear? Naomi, what if he tries kissing me?"

"You've kissed guys before, Marie. It's nothing different."

She turned away from me, "Actually, no I haven't."

"Really? You said you have." I was shocked at her response.

"Yes, Naomi," she dully noted.

"Bummer," I offered.

"Wait, what if you and I could practice?"

"What? Isn't there anyone else you could practice on?" she absurdly caught me off guard with the question.

"No one will know, Naomi. I hear you're a fantastic kisser, the best even. Let's do it until I get it right."

I took a step back from her. There was no way I could let her down, since she is my best friend. "Alright, let's do it," I agreed as she placed her soft hand on my left cheek.

***End of flashback***

"Here we are!" she exclaimed as she looked up the base of a very tall Kapok tree.

"A tree?"

"Yes, we are going to climb the tree."

"You're not kidding are you?"

"Nope," she giggled. Emily grabbed two pieces of slate from behind a rock for the both of us. She handed me one of the sets. I squeezed the both of them between my hands. They seemed sturdy enough to me. Luckily, I do have some experience in rock climbing and do not fear heights. So, this task will not be as frightening as one would make it out to be. She jumped from the ground on top of the place in where all the roots met and then stuck her two pieces into the tree. Alternating hands, she climbed higher and higher. Once, she had enough room I copied her actions up the tree. Climbing up the tree relied entirely on my upper body strength. After a while the task seemingly became more and more difficult. My body felt like it was about to give out, when she announced we had reached the canopy. She swung her legs into the branches and stuck her slate into the tree, so I could have a place to dock my feet. I followed her into the canopy, crawling on huge, thick mahogany branches. The bark felt sandy as I pushed my hands along it. This really was a sight to see. Brushing past the greenest of leaves is difficult since there was a lack of light up this high. I was cautious, attempting not to hit a patch with lack of branches. Suddenly, Emily violently pushed through a great barrier of foliage to reveal the sun. She jumped off of edge and fell a few meters down into what looked like a room wallpapered in leaves. The sun poured in endorsing chlorophyll in the young leaves. I followed Emily, lost my balance and landed flat on my face. When I got up, I rubbed my eyes, and then saw the most beautiful thing in my entire life. The canopy was full of different breeds of butterflies! So many different colours, wildly flying around. They were free from predators, or any form of distraction. Emily reached her hand out as a large butterfly that was blue and with black outlining on its wings landed on her skin.

"This one is called a Morpho butterfly. It is my favourite type of butterfly. It is the same blue as your eyes," she looked up at me. I smiled at her complimenting gesture. Then she released the butterfly back with all the others. I recognized a huge male Queen Alexandra's Birdwing butterfly. It had a yellow thorax and green and black markings on the wings that would have predators easily mistake it for a bird. There were red-orange butterflies, black butterflies, spotted butterflies, green and white butterflies, butterflies that had the markings of an owl, pink butterflies and red butterflies. Each one of them was freely flying as Emily and I sat in the middle of the canopy, watching in awe. It was like watching the stars in broad daylight! They spiraled around us endlessly, silently passing one another. This was a dream come true!

"Emily this is absolutely immaculate. Thank you for sharing this with me," I turned towards her to see her already staring at me. She must have been looking at me far long than what she should have. I noticed that her eyes were warmer than usual and innocently roamed down my perched form, before coming up to meet my cerulean orbs. They just happened to lock in place with mine. She crawled closer towards me and stopped dead in her tracks. I was so confused at this point, at what was going to happen. Honestly, I was scared too, frozen even. I don't know what will happen after this. How will it affect my work? What will happen after I leave Brazil? I can't just kiss a random girl from a tribe. Was homosexuality engaged upon even? She looked at the ground for a moment, swallowed a lump in her throat and gradually lunged at me. Both of her hands found their way to my cheeks. My lips met with hers in a languid and passionate kiss. Hers tasted of the sweetest nectar I have ever drank. Suddenly, something inside of me just snapped. As if I was telling myself that I have had it. The world around me was making less and less sense as I got older. I have matured so much more along that path. That one time Marie kissed me, that one time I lost my dog, or when I realized that my mom cared about strangers so much more than my wellbeing meant nothing anymore. The day Marie told me that she was done with our friendship, because of how my long known feelings for her were getting in the way of everything did not matter. Those times I was jealous, those times that I screwed up as I kid, I was tired of holding onto them. I wanted something new, I wanted something fast and I want something in the now. I want something that makes me feel worthwhile. I am ready for a huge change. I knew something was about to change too. I knew that deep down as scary as it seems there actually is someone out there who really wants to love me. I don't know what to do about it either. I don't know what to feel, or what is going to happen. Her tongue graced the edge of my mouth, easily being granted access. Our tongues met in a heated battle of dominance. Gradually our speed picked up until I fell onto my back. She came along with me, kissing the sides of my mouth, trailing her way down to my neck. Slowly, nipping the pale alabaster skin, I leaned back eliciting a low moan. I knew there would be bruising there the next day, but why would it matter anyways. I am free now aren't I? I can do what I want. Nothing else seems to happen. She came back up and left one last kiss on my mouth, smiling as she got off me. I sat up, grabbed her left hand and brought the back of it to my mouth, leaving a small kiss. She blushed at the sign of affection, lacing her tanned fingers into my pale fingers. I think now I am ready to try this. So I internally decided to go along with it.

"That was lovely, Emily."

"You weren't too bad yourself," she winked.

I paused nervously for a moment, "Where did you learn to kiss like that?"

"A girl should never kiss and tell."

"Emily, you are certainly a tease," the both of us burst out laughing. I leaned in nudged her button nose and kissed her again. She pulled back only to start the façade all over again. This time it felt even more natural than the last. That wave of nervousness I get whenever I am around her has surpassed, permanently. Her small hands found their way to my long brown tresses, pulling them away from my head. I never liked having my hair pulled by the boys in primary school, but with Emily I knew I could make an exception. I smiled into her kiss at the thought. She laughed in response. We stayed like this for a while longer, until we both became tired. I found myself looking into her sweet brown eyes. I was getting lost in them, never again to be found.

"So Em, tell me more about your family."

She paused for a moment, carefully choosing her words, "Well, I was born in Portugal and my parents were wildlife photographers. They travelled the world and at that point I was too young to be left behind since I didn't have other family. I learned English through school when we weren't traveling, but have been fluent since I was ten years old. I joined them on a trip to the Amazon when I was 12, when both were kidnapped by rebels. Both were tortured killed before me. I just remember escaping the grasp of a huge man, running and running for miles away from it all until I encountered the tribe. I was grateful that Alessandro could converse with me, or else I would have been likely killed on the spot. He allowed the tribe to take me in as long as I agreed to never leave, or intermarry. I learned to speak Pirahã and easily became accustomed to the tribe's way of life, never once causing trouble." I grabbed her hand and looked her into the eyes as they watered, reassuring that she could trust me. I needed her to trust me.

"Do you know much about the modern world?" I asked changing the subject.

"No, not entirely. I'm sure much has changed in the past ten years." I brushed a piece of her long dark hair that she let loose behind her ear.

"Sometimes it's better that way. There's so much corruption that it seems impossible to overcome it all," I shook my head at the thought. I didn't know whether or not to educate her on my opinions of politics and war. Why blemish something so beautiful.

She noticed I was getting worked up, as she looked down at her feet, interrupting me, "Naomi, I want you to have this," she paused, taking off her ankle bracelet.

"Wow, I couldn't Emily. That's your bracelet, I couldn't."

"I insist," she smiled the biggest grin I'd have ever seen. How could I not accept this kind gesture? I took the ankle bracelet from her hands and wrapped it around my own.

"Thank you, I will always cherish it," I smiled. She kissed my forehead and I blushed at the contact.

"How could you forget me?" we both smiled. She was right, I never would forget anyone who has ever made me feel that way. It would be impossible not to.

The both of us sat in a comfortable silence for a while, sharing kisses with one another every now and then. Her slender hand never left my hands grasp. I never knew if I was always attracted to women, either physically or mentally. I have questioned it on various accounts throughout my life. Probably, because I thought I was frigid. Well, I have dated just guys throughout my life. Just I have never been able to create such a connection with anyone the way I have been able to with Emily in such a short period of time. It was so easy when I am with Emily. Because, in reality no one cared what we did when we were together. The world and its tragedies did not matter, in that moment. She was so spontaneous and knew how to pull things from inside me that I didn't even know were there. All of those years of loneliness were absolutely meaningless now. Those hours I spent thinking that I did not need anyone, but myself. All those people that I have forgotten, the ones that hurt me, in that moment those memories, those thoughts were all shattered by just being with Emily. Emily gave me so much hope for the future. Being just in her presence causes this wave of courage come onto me. I just want her to teach me so much more. I began to grow tired and lay my head in her lap. It didn't take too long before she readjusted herself. We were holding one another, watching the butterflies play in the sky. They are as free as we are. I have found my euphoria! It is no longer just one of my countless daydreams.

The sun had set when we realized that we should have made our way back to the village. Emily and I made our way down the tree the same way we had gone up. I was incredibly nervous this time as instead of climbing down the tree backwards, we used various branches from other trees to assist us. I was jumping from heights that I never conceived of jumping from. Emily reassured that I would be alright. I knew I could trust her. Never once did I injure myself either! Then we walked back hand in hand, fingers intertwined. Her eyes, the way her dark hair shone in the sun, the green, the animals, the flowers, the noises and all of the love that surrounded the both of us, it was nothing more than pure bliss. I was lost in Emily's world and no one will ever again find me.


	7. Chapter 7

"Did you get the package?" asked Scarlet.

"Why else wouldn't I?" defensively replied Jamie.

"Because, the boss would kick your arse."

"What would I do?" asked Darcy as he walked in the room.

"Nothing, Darc. We have the drugs. 12 ounces of pure black heroin," said Jamie tossing Darcy the wrapped parcel.

"Spectacular, in record time too you moron. Freds, open it for me," Darcy says as he tosses the package to Freddie. Freddie pulls his pocket knife out and works at opening the package.

"When are we going to deliver it?" asked Jamie.

He scratched his head, thinking for a moment, "How, much longer is Naomi away for?"

"She will be back after tomorrow," answered Scarlet.

"Tomorrow night we will deliver it then."

"How much do we need?" asked Freddie.

"Bring it all. I know just what do with any left overs," Darcy schemed.

"Morning, babe," I kissed Emily's forehead. She slept in my arms as we shared my hammock.

"Hey, yourself," she smiled back. "Sleep well?"

"Why, certainly," I gently poked her nose. She giggled in response, licking my finger.

"I slept in the most wonderful place," she quipped.

"Did you now?" I cocked my head to the side with a scrambled smile.

"Oh yes," she smiled.

"You're too bloody sweet," I tickled her sides and she erupted with laughter. Her legs grasped around my front side like she was straddling me. She squealed loudly, causing the both of us to fall out of the hammock onto the ground. We both laughed a bit too loudly for this time of day.

"We better stop before someone comes in. There really isn't much privacy here, being in the wilderness and all."

"Touché," I nodded in agreement.

She paused for a moment, once again carefully choosing her words, "How does breakfast sound before you're off to leave me for a couple days," she pouted.

"Breakfast is extremely enticing. Leaving you not so much," I stepped in towards her and wrapped my lanky arms around her petite shoulders. She leaned back into the embrace, turning her head away from my right shoulder.

There was a loud scream that broke the silence between us. Chatter joined in with additional blood curdling screams. Emily and I looked up and ran to see what happened. We weeded our way through the forming crowd of villagers, to see two of the elders and a teenage boy dead on the ground. They must have died the night before. Emily immediately asked the daughter of one of the elders what happened and she said that her father was not himself last night and she had just found the three bodies like this. The others were erratic, unsure of what do to next. There was no explanation that seemed to be visible. There was no blood or visible signs of trauma. Maybe they were poisoned? Emily returned to me and said that she knew that the teenage boy had seeked spiritual medicines two weeks ago. He had been acting violently and raging against the members of his family, before seeking treatment. But, the possibility of the tribal members linking that and his behaviour together were limited.

"Emily, come with me," I grabbed her hand and we ran back to her home. I let go of her and rummaged through my stuff. I knew I had to pack up quickly. I did not want to be executed, or assumed responsible for those deaths.

"What's the matter, Naomi? Slow down will you!" she grabbed both of my hands. I looked up into her sweet brown eyes. She moved her hand and felt something plastic in my bag, pulling it out. The small plastic bag had finely ground black powder in it. "Naomi, what is this?"

"Emily, I've never seen that before in my life."

"Why was it in your bag? I've seen this powder before. I know that it kills people," she raised her voice now.

"I have no idea. Please believe me, Emily," now I was tearing up. She knew that the powder was black heroin. I was freaking out! Why are there drugs in my backpack! Who put them in there? My breathing became shallower and more rapid. My heart was racing as adrenaline pumped through my veins. The room was spinning faster and faster. I fell to the ground and curled up in fetal position. Emily grabbed me and engulfed me in the arms.

"Shh, it will be alright," she rubbed my back in attempt to calm me. I was hyperventilating in the midst of a panic attack. I cleared the thoughts out of my mind and pictured the two of us up in the canopy once again. I slowed my breathing down and hugged her back. I couldn't help but begin to cry. "I believe you Naomi. I know you wouldn't do something like that. I know you wouldn't hurt me like that."

"Does anyone understand what drugs are? Like heroin? Like the way you do?"

"Alessandro, but he has too much pride to murder anyone like that. Maybe, rebels snuck into the village? I'm not quite sure. There are robberies all the time. But, I doubt the tribal members could just go find enough heroin in the forest to drug three people."

"How would they know where I was staying though? The robbers I mean."

"What about the people you came on the trip with?"

"They're world known archeologists, Emily."

"Yeah, but you haven't spent any time with them. Never mind know what they're doing."

"You do have a point, but that would defeat the purpose of their work," I said. I then remembered the night at the club. Maybe, she was right about them being responsible for this. I couldn't tell her that now.

"You should get going. You might be accused soon. Take the drugs with you."

"When will I next see you?"

"I'll come find you."

"You don't know where I am."

"Give me your map and circle it," I did as she said and handed her the flimsy piece of paper. We both walked out together, until I heard a familiar voice from around the corner. It was Darcy discussing last night's events with Alessandro. Emily and I hid behind a hut close by to eavesdrop on the conversation. Darcy was attempting to persuade Alessandro that I might have had something to do with the three deaths. Alessandro was buying into it too. I doubt the man took much persuading in general. He let Emily into the tribe without a second thought. A large lump formed inside my stomach at the thought. I felt a wave of nausea creep past my cardiac sphincter. Emily noticed that I was beginning to feel uneasy and grabbed my hand to sneak away behind another hut.

"What am I going to do? I can't go back now. They'll hand me over to the authorities."

"Run away with me."

"What?" the nausea felt much stronger now.

"I know this jungle like the back of my hand. If you stay either here or go back, you'll be executed by the tribe. You're a scapegoat Naomi. You're Darcy's scapegoat for all of this."

"Okay, let's go now," I impulsively declared as I grabbed her hand. We silently escaped from the village, through the crop fields and ran as fast as we could into the wilderness. Through trees, roots, trails, plants and mud. Over the hills, past animals and plants we fled from potential death. This green wonderland, the one where life freely exploded out of the ground has now become my personal hell. At this point my boots were so badly destroyed that I was forced to run barefoot. We headed east until we could no longer run. I don't think I have ever run this far in my life! I remembered that I needed my documents to get out of the country. Finding the British consulate would be too difficult now. I stopped dead in the middle of my tracks. Emily stopped too and turned to look at me, but I interrupted her as soon as she opened her mouth to ask what was wrong.

"Emily, I have to go back to the group's headquarters. I need my passport to leave the country. I need a way to get back to London."

"It's too dangerous, Naomi. Soon enough men will be hunting you down. Both from your team and the tribe. Not to mention that there are rebels everywhere that will take you down for no apparent reason."

"I have no idea what to do otherwise. I have no way of contacting anyone. They will make my death look accidental as if I went missing in the rainforest. My mom will be devastated. I need to leave so I can out them to somebody," I yelled at her.

"Fair enough," she gave in after taking what I had to say into consideration with no questions asked. We began to instead hike south towards the headquarters. After sun down we just barely arrived. Just my luck everyone was there. They must have turned back today, expecting me to be here at the headquarters. We had to wait three more hours in bushes of ferns until there was dead silence from the camp. The both of us sat hand in hand, with her thumb constantly stroking the back of mine. She knew that I was utterly disoriented. But, then again she is far more experienced than me when it comes to running away from danger, often not under the best of circumstances. Once the coast was clear Emily and I had to break in through my window. This was not too difficult since we just had to carefully toggle with it until the pane came off the track. Since Emily was much smaller, I had her crawl in and bring my suitcase to the window. We pulled it out and successfully escaped unheard. That was quite the challenge when I think of how large that suitcase was. I found it strange that Scarlet or Jamie did not see me coming out the window. Silently, we walked northbound once again until we found a hollow but secluded tree. I have no idea how we were unseen. Emily told me to go through my belongings in both my suitcase and backpack. I had to reduce my load to allow us to move on foot as quickly as possible. The rest was hidden in this hollow tree away from the camp. My backpack was much lighter this way only holding two outfits, some band aids, a bandana, a pair of socks, my passport, my pocket knife and my journal. All of a sudden the sky erupted with thunder and rain poured from above. Grabbing my rain slicker from the pile, I ran as fast as I could with Emily towards another hollow tree. Tonight, this was to be our shelter. I grabbed her and held her tight, using the slicker as a repellant for the rain. For this moment I knew I was safe. I was happy, because all I needed at this moment was here in my arms.


	8. Chapter 8

For five days and five nights Emily and I continued to venture onwards, only taking short breaks when needed. Not once have we properly slept in this amount of time. When we did take naps, we hid in the hollows of trees, away from any danger. I was really beginning to feel the lack of sleep in my face. Emily looked over worked as well, fatiguing even. By now, her face paint has completely washed off, she ditched her headdress and top. She only wore a red bando over her breasts and her blue and purple skirt. If anyone wouldn't have known she would have been mistaken as a Brit. We were fugitives, running from our own kind. I was so much more disoriented than when we started running away almost one week ago, I could not even think of what was to happen next. I sat down on a stump, near a recently deforested area of the rainforest when I flinched at a sharp pain in the bottom of my foot. I knew I had an irritable itch in that spot for last two days, but I knew that the pain wasn't worth stopping for. This was much more intense than an itch though. When I examined it I noticed the ball of my foot was red and full of pus. There was a dark green circle embedded underneath two layers of skin. I have read about this before! A worm has made its home in my foot! I had to look away for a moment, before I threw up my lunch everywhere.

"Emily, could you come here for a second?"

"Yes, darling?" I loved when she used pet names.

"Could you look at this?" I hesitantly showed her my foot. Her face instantly scrutinized.

"Naomi, I have to get it out or else you will get very sick. It happened to one of the girls at the village and she ended up dying. It will only get worse from here on out."

"How do you get it out? There isn't a hole or anything to pull it out of. The hole must have healed itself up."

"I'll be right back." She went into my bag and pulled out my knife.

"No, no, no!" I yelled as I stood up on the other foot, hobbling over to her. I tried to grab the knife from her, but she held it too far away from me.

"Sit down! You're jumping to conclusions again," she said as she pushed her hand in my face.

"No I am not! You are going to cut me open. I will be cut open in the middle of the jungle! This is absolute bollocks!" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"It's the only way, dear. Unless you want your journey to end very soon," her eyes narrowed, as she led me over to the stump.

"Look Ems, I love you and all…" I trailed off.

"Wait, what did you just say to me?" a deadened silence arouse between the two of us.

"I said I love you. Te adoro!" I declared as loud as I could.

"I love you too Naomi," she leaned in and slowly kissed me, massaging my lips to then pull back. "But, now I need to help you. Hold my left hand and squeeze it as tight as you can." I nodded in desperation. I grabbed her hand and closed my eyes tightly not wanting to witness what was about to go on. I squeezed her hand as tight as she could once she made the first incision. I could feel the blood pooling down my foot. I felt hotter and hotter as my blood boiled. I wanted to scream so bloody loud! Slowly the knife made its way down the layers of skin. I was in pain. I was going to pass out. I screamed louder and louder!

"Get it out!"

She then reached in and harshly pulled out the worm. It was huge! She stabbed the bugger into the nect stump over. I was still screaming until she grabbed some left over gauze in my bag. She placed it on the wound and bandaged it up with the bandana. Tears once again streamed down my face. I was in shock. I looked at my hands to see my skin was paler than usual. She rubbed my back to calm me. Then placed my knife back in my backpack.

"See all better," she smiled.

"T-t-t-hhh-aaannn-nnnk-kss," I mustered out, still crying.

"We're going to have to camp out here. You aren't able to continue on until the bleeding stops."

She set our stuff aside a bunch of plants. We should be hidden from any danger in there. Emily supported me on one shoulder as I hobbled on my good foot to our camp. She used my bag as a pillow and lay me down, using my slicker as a blanket. She wrapped her arms around me and laid her head on my chest. My eyelids drooped heavily against the broad sunlight, as I could no longer keep them open from the excruciating pain.

I abruptly was awakened by the sound of voices from behind the bush. Middle aged men speaking brash Portuguese presumably. Lots of cussing involved. I sat up trying not to wake Emily. She only stirred slightly before turning her face into one of my breasts. A little pervy, but I am not complaining. I looked around and heard footsteps coming towards our camp. Emily began to stir, turning her head up at me. I placed my hand over her mouth before she spoke. Her eyes widened as she heard what I had heard. She quietly moved my foot off of the stump she placed it on when I was sleeping. Slowly, getting up we both grabbed our gear and made a clean break through the greens. I was much slower behind her, as I sporadically hopped on one foot. Who knew that I had great balance on my left foot? We ran up a grassy hill past the deforesters until we were no longer in danger. Emily rugby tackled me onto the ground leaving us both erupting in laughter. She crawled away from the open field into the hollow of a tree. I followed and placed our stuff down in it.

"This seems safe for now?" I asked sitting down beside her.

She nodded in reassurance, lacing her right hand into my left and sharing a quick peck on the lips. Standing up and leaving me in the hollow, she walked out towards the left, turning back towards me suggestively wagging her dark brows. That girl will be the death of me. Tripping on the edge of the hollow was my reaction as I followed her like a lost puppy. She laughed as I got up and dusted off my idiotic self. She then disappeared into more vegetation. It was as if I were on ecstasy, chasing a beautiful fairy. Pushing through the foliage only lead me to a rocky vertical hill. She wanted me to follow her, so I would do so. Rock climbing is my forte. Once I reached the top I noticed she was laying on one side of her body in the middle of a plateau seductively stretching out her body, as she looked at me. Past the plateau I saw the area which those men had already destroyed. Looking back at Emily, she was making a come hither motion with her finger. I really am like a dopey bloke. I walked up to her and stretched out my hand to give to her. She abruptly pulled herself up and dragged me towards a covered field. There were so many tropical plants before us. She pinned me to the ground once she realized I was preoccupied with something else. Her evil smirk crept up onto her lips and her irises transformed into a charcoaled brown. Her dark hair fell into long waves that swept past her shoulders. I was being looked upon by an angel. She didn't take too long to make her mark on me. We weren't kissing for too long until her crafty tanned fingers peeled my tattered clothing off of my body. It wasn't too long before I reciprocated the deed. It wasn't too long until I flew up to heaven.

"I love you, Naomi," she told me as I rubbed continuous random patterns on her back. She lay in my arms after our final bout.

"I love you, Emily," I smiled as I turned her to face me and kissed her swollen lips. I reached over and pulled an orchid off of its stem, carefully placing it behind her ear. She blushed as the sign of affection. She turned back to her original position and we sat for a moment longer in comfortable silence. Both of us ignored the scorching heat that came faster as the day went on.

"We should make a move on it."

"I know, babe," my expression readily changed. My mind was elsewhere. It was in the future.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked as she lovingly stroked my hair. I swear she could read my mind.

"I don't know what will happen when we reach the airport. You can't come with me, unfortunately. I just wish I could freeze time and we could stay this way forever. Forget that we are running for our lives." She looked at me with a serious expression, placed both of her hands sternly on my face and then captured my lips.

"We will get through this, okay. I just need you to be safe and out of danger."

"Okay," I was not so convinced, but we both left it at that.

We both ran down the hill, through the bushes and grabbed our gear from the hollow to set off south east once again. Great amounts of motivation, love and seven more sunsets passed the both of us. I know I could never get tired of her. I was so lucky to have met someone like Emily, even under the circumstances. A great big grin could never be wiped off of my smug face, now. Well I was somewhat clean. It rained yesterday and I, I meant Emily and I showered a bit. I don't care, but my hair is still matted from irregularly cleaning myself. I might of as well make dreadlocks out of them. You know living on the edge a bit. After our shower we continued on our last swimming adventure in the Amazon. This time I did a lot better than the last. Maybe it was because of the rain? We both just splashed one another as we waded our way out deeper and deeper. I was swimming on my own without anyone's help. I was not panicking at all. I was calm and I was happy there. I was free. I don't know why I never swam as a child, because this is some of the most fun I have ever had! We even crossed to the other side successfully. Emily was so proud of me. Honestly, I could not have been happier with myself too. Our session was left uninterrupted this time! There were even no snakes that interacted with us. We lay on the beach in each other's arms. Just the two of us staring out past the rolling hills, towards the clear, blue Atlantic Ocean.


	9. Chapter 9

About mid-afternoon the day after Emily took my virginity, we settled down for lunch. Well I have lost my virginity with men, but since I agreed to internally start over new, this was a first for me. I was sitting and scratching at some of the nasty bug bites I received in the past three days, when she came up to me with a handful of bananas and a large fish for the both of us to share. It almost the size of my wingspan! She must have speared it in the shallows of the river. She then roasted it to perfection under an impromptu fire pit that I made when she was away in the water. We sat in silence as we ate, occasionally sharing swigs of water from my canteen and just munching on the golden fruit and fish. It was absolutely delicious. I was really beginning to feel very light headed, after not eating a proper meal in three days.

"Where are we off to now?" I asked breaking the silence.

"We can start heading east. We should be fine to do so. Plus the sun will be on our backs," she said wiping her face with her torn skirt. My hands must have done more damage than she led me to believe during our frolic, yesterday. She then began to slowly change her happy-go-lucky demeanor into something more stoic.

"Before we go on," she started. "There's something I really need to tell you," her expression was serious.

"It's not bad is it? Did I do something wrong?" I was puzzled, alarmed even.

"I just haven't been entirely honest with you," she bluntly put forth.

"Go on," I could feel a huge lump growing in my stomach. The colourful wave of nausea was returning to my throat yet again.

"I just want to let you know that I love you more than anything and this is really difficult for me to say. But, I did this, what I am about to explain to you, all of this to protect you. I am not really an orphan. My parents were not tortured to death by Brazilian rebels. As a matter of fact I am not even Portuguese, I am British. My parents are well and alive back in Manchester. I have also not lived for the past ten years in Brazil with that tribe."

"Who are you then?" I shouted at her.

"My name is Emily Fitch and I am an agent working under cover for Interpol. I am investigating mass drug related deaths that have occurred in many tribes. Five villages were wiped out completely in the Amazon over the past three years. Interpol has been surveying mass amounts of the Amazon for over a year now, since these crimes have been committed by an international master mind. You see Alessandro has sufficient contact with the outside world. He has messengers that run for him in the north. His suspicions arose about six months ago when ten members had recently perished after behaving erratically. Spiritual treatment was certainly not the cause of their deaths. Those plant based poisons could not affect the body the way heroin does. His contacts got ahold of us, since he knew that this was far too complex to have been committed by the work of rebels. I was assigned to the case and have been traveling back and forth commuting from the UK for almost six months. We zeroed in on Darcy and his team. I built a great case, but then was diverted when fifteen members of a neighbouring tribe perished from apparent drug overdoses; the same day other agents were interviewing him. That's where you come into all of this mess. My focus then came back to Darcy's team. You, Naomi were a diversion, a target, a way for Darcy to escape. Alessandro assigned you to me since you were the primary suspect in this case. But, as I got to know you I realized that this was not the case. When those three villagers overdosed and the heroin was in your bag, I knew you were framed. I searched your bag one night and found nothing of that nature. You were with me the whole time, never once leaving my sight. We shared a bed even. So I had to take you away from all of that, because you would have been beheaded later that evening. Alessandro would have made this personal since his tribe was hit once again. Darcy would have gotten away with it all. So I'm not handing you over to the authorities. I'm trying to get you out of the country alive. This is genocide we are dealing with, Naomi."

My jaw dropped to the ground. How could she of all people use me like that? "How could you," I slapped her hard across the face. "How am I supposed to believe you now? How do I know that you aren't the one trying to frame me?" The tears didn't even well up, but just started streaming down my face. "Everything we shared, it has amounted to nothing!" I turned away from her, just frozen. She took two steps towards me and stood beside me, but I did not move. She touched my right hand, but I violently jerked at the contact. The damage has been done. I picked up my bag off of the ground and sprinted away from her as fast as I could. She was hot on my tail, shouting my name, telling me to stop. But, how could I? How do I know she isn't leading me on some wild goose chase back to the tribe? What if she is in on this plot? I don't know anymore. All I know is that I am surely losing my mind. I was going to die in Brazil with no one to tell my story to. I ran and ran, faster and faster, all away from her. She never was going to catch me ever again. Through the mud I kicked through, sliding and falling on my butt. I just regained my composure; I knew she was not going to catch me. No, no, no all these thoughts racing through my head. My heart was beating even faster than before. I felt the nausea boiling into my stomach rise up into my throat. I coughed before the vomit exploded out of my mouth. All over my feet. For fucks sake I am so useless! I could smell the remnants in my nostrils, but trekked onwards. I tore through leaves, certain she was still behind me. I turned around for a moment, but the blackness consumed me.

Ukuleles, the sound of, what..? Where am I? I looked up, but my surroundings were blurry as fuck. Where am I? Why am I shackled to the back of a Jeep? Where's Emily in all of this? This is just fucking a. I heard men chattering about me in front of the Jeep. They wanted to know if I had awakened yet. When they came around I pretended I was still out cold. One man, called Cook asked the other if he should dump cold water on my head. The other man told him not to, because they were not to return damaged goods to the man. What man? Who are they? Cook sounds like a rather English name to me. I slightly opened my eyes to see their backs turned to me. Two men, one White and one Hispanic were dressed like communist guerillas with burets, dark green jackets and everything. They were laughing amongst themselves as they stood with their backs to me. The one named Cook took a swig from his bottle of vodka, as he spoke. It was as if they were waiting for something. This had to be a joke, but then again this whole trip has been utterly insane. A familiar white van pulled up through the gravel road. What do you know, Emily really was telling the truth. Darcy got out of the van and began speaking to both men. He paid them both for my capture. I pretended to be out cold again when the one called Cook unshackled me. He grabbed my arms as the other man grabbed my feet, slinging me into the back of the van. Luckily, my face was squashed up against the leather seat because I hissed out in pain. The Hispanic man retied my limbs together. The door was slammed behind me and Darcy thanked the men again. He drove off with me in the back of the van. He was taking me somewhere. I had no idea where.


	10. Chapter 10

My hands and feet were still bound in metal shackles. I was stuck between finding a way out of them and beating myself over not listening to the girl I loved. Now I was most likely going to be killed. I stared down at Emily's ankle bracelet. There had to be a way out. What would she do? Before I made a move the van made an abrupt halt, causing me to fall forwards and bash my forehead against the door. How I have not broken my nose in the past hour or so; that I will never know. The van turned left slightly then began slowly to back up. Darcy stopped once again and cut the ignition. I heard footsteps run up to the back of the van. Darcy made his way out and slowly opened the hatch of the van with six male tribe members standing right behind him.

"Good, you're awake," an evil smile graced his dingy lips, as my eyes fluttered. Two of the strongest tribal members grabbed my shackled body, while three other males held a board the size of my body in place, with the final boy with the large scar across his face, tying me up. They all lifted me up on as if I were on a raised gurney.

"Why did you choose me?" I shouted.

"First off, the field of study is relatively new. You were the perfect choice out of all the submissions for the job, Naomi. We couldn't resist having an asset like you to our team," he grinned then burst out laughing.

"Interpol is hunting you down. They will get you. You will pay for everything you've done!" I shouted as the tribal members carried me towards the village. All I could hear was Darcy laughing in the background. I had to plan my escape. Not now though, I wouldn't make it. I was far too out numbered. I was placed in one of the huts. An elder came up to me and abrasively injected a dart into my arm. I felt rather weary once again. My head would not stop spinning. I was losing my balance as I swayed side to side. All I could think of was my darling, Emily. Emily, Emily, Emily…

Luckily, this time the sedative did not last merely as long as the first dose. It must have been plant based. I was still strapped to the board inside the hut. It was very strange, it was eerily quiet outside the hut. I tried looking around, but my neck couldn't bend too far back. This is absolutely ridiculous. Why don't they just kill me on the spot? I looked around for any clues, but couldn't find anything. Maybe, the execution was a huge ceremony. That is just great… I heard a familiar female voice. No, it couldn't be? Emily? She was speaking to the elder guarding the hut in an unfamiliar dialect. The elder let her in and went away from the both of us.

"Emily, what are you doing? Aren't they hunting for you too?"

"Well I'm glad to see you too. No, I told Alessandro that I spent all that time away hunting you down. He was shocked that you got as far away as you did. I knew when those rebels tranquilized you that they would have had you brought back here. They had no business in that part of the country. That specific group of guerillas anyways. "

"What will happen to me?"

"They plan on setting fire to you. Interpol sent a team a three days back, well the day you left and we've searched out the headquarters. The group has fled and wiped down any evidence. We're tracking them as we speak. They shouldn't get too far anyways."

"At least they aren't going to stone me right, Emsy?" she smiled knowing that she hasn't entirely lost me. She grabbed a bowl of paint off of the table and began to paint my face with her thumb. I turned into her loving touch.

"You liked that didn't you?" her eyes jokingly narrowed.

"No," I winked back at her. She just laughed her adorable husky laugh. My stomach growled, interrupting her. She picked up a handful of nuts from the table and fed them to me one by one. I was glad I was able to eat something for the first time in however many days.

"On a serious note, I know we will get them. We have all the evidence that we need. They will be served justice for their crimes."

"Well you do know I hate injustice."

"Yes, on a serious note let's discuss how we're getting out of here."

"How are we getting out of here? They'll have the both of us killed!" I rambled erratically. She plastered her lips on top of mine to shut me up. Wow, I missed that electricity flowing through my body. It sure instantly calmed me.

"Well then… show me the way miss," I winked.

"Babe, I promise that the both of us will end up back home," she smiled as she set down the bowl back on the table. Where ever home really was.

"Go get 'em tiger," I laughed. She smiling reassuringly and snuck out the tent. I have no idea what she plans on doing, but it should be able to completely distract the tribe.

Hours passed before the six tribal men that carried me into the hut returned. Each one of them had full black face paint on. In all of this, Emily was nowhere in sight. I was carried through the village facing the sky, as members joined the men carrying me. Everyone was dressed in black, or red, with just as equally much facial paint as the men. Some wore headdresses made of boar bones. This too was all surreal. It seemed like an eternity before everyone arrived at the ceremonial fire pit. The village gathered around me, as the men stopped in their tracks. Alessandro emerged from behind the fire pit. He was dressed in gold ceremonial robes, a boar bone headdress, with large feathers, and gold jewelry. He instructed the men to place the board holding me in the fire pit. After, they undid my shackles. He spoke to the tribe very loudly. Then there was chanting, followed by individual members shouting at me for "what I had done". One older man even spat in my face. Others came up and ripped pieces of my clothing off. I was lucky that my knickers were still on. From how much Emily and I went at it I was surprised I still had knickers. Drums began to beat slowly, until it quickly picked up tempo. More chanting engaged and then small coals by my feet were lit on fire. The chanting became full on united shouting. This was until smoke emerged from the far end of the village. One of the members noticed and started shouting in attempt to get the other's attention over the drums. Jumping up and down, he pointed in the opposite direction. I recognized it being Emily's hut that was lit on fire. She emerged from behind everyone notifying that fire was spreading throughout the village. It was mass panic! There was so much shouting, crying and screaming. Tribal members were disoriented, running in all directions. Babies were confused, young children were lost and adults were cornered by their own fears. Boys were fighting one another. Girls were screaming. Monkeys were howling from the trees. The crop fields were burning. The air smelled of burned rubber, since many of the trees were used to make rubber objects. There was blood already, as the smoke rose. The fire at my feet gained strength as well. I could feel the amounting heat burning against my bare legs.

"Emily! Emily! Emily! Where are you?" I shouted. Within moments, Emily raced over to untie me from the board before smoke filled my lungs and I collapsed. Breathing was already difficult enough as it is. She lifted me over the flames and out of the fire pit. She grabbed my hand as we desperately raced to surpass the flames. The village would certainly not survive the fire. Luckily, the land was clear cut, because this easily would have caused a forest fire. We ran to the hill and climbed the rocks. Only fate could determine our survival. All I saw was red. Blood, fire, death, all before my eyes. I was out of breath as we reached the top of the hill. I fell to my knees when I felt Emily comfort me.

"We're out of the village. We have almost escaped this hell. You'll be home soon, you just have to come with me," she told me.

"I can't, Emily my lungs are on fire," I coughed out.

"I know I'll get you help."

She lifted me over her shoulders and proceeded onwards. I lazily wrapped my arms around her and smiled as I nuzzled my face in her hair. She smells like burnt firewood. My favourite scent!

"I love you, Emily."

"I know," she replied trying to conserve her breath.

"You are so beautiful. The most beautiful human being," I was really rambling on, just sounding straight up delirious.

"You're not too bad yourself, especially after a nice shower" she nonchalantly replied. She was just trying to keep me awake at this point of the journey. I ignored the shower part. I was well aware that I smelled pretty rotted.

"Can I take you out on a date when we are back home?"

"Naomi, you can take me out on 147 dates when we get out of this mess. Just don't fall asleep on me now, love."

"Fandabdoozey!" I exclaimed.

"But, didn't that one time in the canopy with the butterflies count?"

"Yeah, I guess so," I wavered almost falling off of her back.

"You're wonderful, Naoms."

"Thank you, Sweets."

My eyelids began to droop. I could feel the fluid building up in my lungs and it was affecting my speech, nonetheless my thoughts. My long brown hair fell past my face and into my mouth. My initial reaction was to spit.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. Continue onwards noble steed," I waved as if I severely drunk. Not like I would remember any of this.

"Wow, you really are out of it," she laughed.

"I know," I spat out. My saliva ended up in her hair, but at this point no one really cared.

"Just breathe, dear. It will be alright."

"Emily, guess what?"

"I haven't the slightest clue what is on your mind."

"I love you. I love you. I love you."

"Over here!" she shouted over and over. Waving her arms up and down, she shouted again and again. She ran faster towards a huge white light. It was so blinding! I knew I was drifting in and out of consciousness. I hope they would come faster. The white light needs to come faster. Help me! Help me! I'm here! I'm here! Why can't somebody save me?

"Naomi, can you hear me?"

"Yes, yes, yes! Hello!" I faltered back at her, jolting back when my eyes fluttered open.

"Are you this always this jittery?" Emily asked, moving from the chair to my right side of the bed.

I playfully slapped her arm, "Only around you it seems. Why am I in a hospital bed?"

"You don't remember?"

I shook my head, "No, it appears not."

"You nearly died last night, smoke inhalation. We're lucky we got to you in time that they didn't have to put a ventilator on you."

"Well, that's not too bad. But, shit, what's that like the fifth time I've almost died in Brazil?"

"It takes some getting used to," she laughed.

"If only I had a good teacher," I joked back.

"I hear there may be one out back by the river. She's pretty cute too. But that's all talk you know. All those locals do is talk now a days."

"That's a shame, I really like cute girls. I apparently have good taste in them as well."

"That you do, miss," she winked.

"So what happened after I was admitted here? Any news on Darcy, Freddie and all of them?"

"So, we got them. Darcy and the team."

"What! That's fantastic news!"

"They were caught close to the Peruvian border, early this morning. Guards found fifteen pounds of heroin in the back of the van while searching it. Probably off to hit another tribe there. They'll be getting the sentence they deserve. Crimes committed in multiple countries do not go too well with us."

"That's great, but what happened to all of the tribal members?"

"I think only one died, a teenage boy. The crop field was shot too. There was a ton of panic, more stuff was trampled instead of being roasted by the fire. I'm sure they will be able to rebuild their village. They have had to three times in the past due to deforestation."

"Such a shame, isn't it."

"Sure is Naoms," she rubbed my back in small continuous circles.

I smiled back at her, "How are you doing?"

"Me? Just a broken wrist. I fell while escaping from the village," she raised her right arm to show me.

"Nice one, you goof! Was that before or after you rescued me?" I joked.

"Actually, after you fell unconscious. I tripped on a huge rock and tumbled. But, Doctor Jones, the nice man with the brown curly hair, casted me up nicely. He's British too, has the brain of a genius. But, the social skills of a banana. Speaking of which luckily, I didn't cause you to hit your head or anything," she half smiled.

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me, Emily."

"What is?" she looked confused.

"Taken the fall," I awkwardly smiled at my own joke. I tugged at her tanned fingers and brought her casted hand up to my lips and kissed it as a sign of my appreciation for what she did. She nodded in grand acceptance.

"Looks like you just might lose that tan of yours," I said pointing down at her fingers, referring to the cast.

"Unfortunately, yes I will be paler than you within two weeks from now. When I go back to London and all."

"You're going back?"

"Yup, that's what it's looking like for right now. Until they shoot me off somewhere again," she met my eyes and smiled. This is rather exciting knowing that we will be close to one another.

"Well, this is fantastic news. Has made my day even! Emily Fitch is going back to London!" she laughed and scrunched her nose, until she decided to get up.

"Yeah, anyways the doctor said you'll be able to leave later this afternoon after he runs some tests. I'm going to go get him and tell him that you're wide awake," she leaned down to peck me on the lips.

"Emily?" I caught her before she walked out the door.

"Mhmm?" she turned back and longingly stared at me.

"I love you."

"I know," she smiled a great big grin and silently slipped away.


	11. Epilouge

Epilogue 6 months later:

The pitter patter of the rain surrounded all sense of hearing as I walked down the soaked street. The morning commuters were all on the street, this fine Monday morning. They all were passing one another like robots holding large black parasols. Some wearily gulped the last bits of black coffee or tea down before beginning a stressful day somewhere in the financial sector of town. Others were outright oblivious, nor seemed to care of their environment. Everyone seemed to be walking in slow motion, surpassing the nothingness. I stopped in the middle of a small bridge, breathed in fresh air, becoming content with my surroundings. The smell of fresh rain always woke up my senses. I was much more alert that way. I knew I was alright this way. I am in zen with the world around me. I continued onwards and turned a sharp left at the next one way street. As I did so, I splashed myself walking into a large puddle. I was surprised that it was raining this hard in late February. My shoe was soaked entirely. I could already feel my foot wrinkling underneath my sock. But, still not even that could ruin my day. I passed restaurants and a few flats as I walked. Many of the shops were colourful and cultured, containing cuisine from various European countries. The local sandwich shop was on the other side of the road. Often times, I would walk there with some of my co-workers to order take out. Another left and I was at the building. I walked in and took the stairs to the third level. The door was already opened as I walked into the beige walled reception room.

"Good morning, Rose."

"Top of the morning to you too, Naomi," the plump and short black haired woman smiled, looking up from her glasses as she stared intensely at the computer screen.

"Any mail for me?" I asked the receptionist.

Rose turned to her left, wheeled her chair back to the corner of her section and fumbled through the plastic bin of parcels, "Naomi, Naomi, Naomi. Nope, none for you today, love."

"Thanks for checking, anyways. Have a great day!"

"You too, dear."

No one sat in the waiting room as I continued to walk down the hall, past Rose's ebony desk. There were doors on both sides of the grey walls. White crown molding accentuated the office. There were three psychologists and two psychiatrists at this firm. Each office is where patients were taken in. I stopped before the last door on the right. I didn't quite yet have a gold name plate on the door, since I currently hold a junior position. Nonetheless, I am lucky that I even am working at a firm so quickly out of university. Getting up early every morning, taking care of my appearance and helping others makes me feel good about myself. I turn the knob of the door and step inside, closing the door behind me. I shuffle my feet across the carpeted floor and pull out my black leather chair from behind my desk. I place my brief case on the floor, hang my trench coat and brown and green patterned scarf on the rack beside my desk and slowly sit down. I tap my fingers on my desk as I realize that my next patient is coming in another hour. I haven't been assigned any new case files and I appear to be up to date in all my other paper work. So it appears that there is not much to do at the moment but think. I have been working here for over five months now and things seem to be running very smoothly. I am limited to the number of patients I can see on a regular basis. Often times I am found observing more with experienced psychologists and patients, rather than consoling people, myself. The job has decent pay too, which is a bonus. Life itself is nowhere near as hectic for me as it was back in the summer. I recovered quicker than I expected from my experience in Brazil. I am experiencing less and less violent nightmares compared to once I left the hospital. My health recovered within a week. But, the flight home let me very impatient. Then again that was my way from escaping everything that had happened over the trip. But, overall almost everything appears to be in balance.

All of a sudden the phone on my desk rang. I picked it up and it was one of the senior behavioural analysts asking me to go to her office. I got up to exit my office and closed the door behind me. I walked three doors down the hall, knocked slightly and entered when she affirmed to do so. The tall long blond haired, fair skinned woman, stood up and greeted me at her desk. She wore her hair pinned up, light make up and a robin eggs blue pant suit.

"Naomi, how are you today?"

"Well, how are you Anita?" I asked as I pulled my braid to the side of my head.

"Fine. I would like to discuss your current work with us. It appears you have been handing in your case files on time, observed other patients with a sufficient number of hours and have been progressing with your own patients nicely."

"Thank you," I blushed.

"Needless to say you have two weeks left with your four cases to conclude a six month period of the program that they have enrolled in."

"Yes," I nodded. I really have no idea where she is going with this.

"This may be news for you, but there is an opening at our satellite firm in Manchester. Someone of your qualifications. We highly recommended you for the position and you have been considered for the spot. You will be receiving a promotion if you do decide to commit to this job."

"Yes I'll take it!" I blurted out rather impulsively. The Manchester firm was much larger than this firm, but it would be a fantastic career move.

"Excellent, I'll notify Doris Worthen later today and consider this your two week notice to pack your things and move on out. You'll have a new office there, a much larger one."

"Thank you, I appreciate your consideration, Anita," I smiled gratefully.

"Don't thank me, just keep up the great work and you'll be going places."

I shook her hand as I exited her office and smiled as I walked back to mine. When I opened my door I noticed that someone was in the patient's chair with their back to me. Someone with fiery red hair and a black jacket on. This was strange as no one should be in my office at this hour.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked as I slowly closed the door, not taking any more steps forward.

The woman fiddled with the sleeve of her coffee cup, not turning back towards me. She recognized that I was in the room, but must have sensed danger. I knew that voice from a mile away when she concisely spoke, "Yes, you can actually." She stood up still with her back to me, revealing her knee length pencil skirt, slowly turning around. She removed her aviator sunglasses and I saw those gorgeous brown eyes for the first time in six months. I retained my exasperating smile and stepped closer to her, one, two, three, four times before meeting her eyes within close range. She smiled a toothy grin, took a step towards me and stoked my cheek with her right hand. Her hand was much bonier. She has must have lost weight. Her skin was much paler than before too. It suited her nonetheless. That nostalgia from the summer was slowly rushing in. Memories and sentiments flashed before my baby blue eyes. I closed my eyes and hitched my breathing at her touch.

I wasn't even aware that the words had slipped out from my mouth, "I didn't think I was going to ever see you again."

"I told you I would be here with you when it was safe again."

My eyes teared up, as she smiled. I didn't care that my make up smudged. She wiped them away with the pad of her thumbs. Truth is I didn't know what was really going to happen. She never flew home with me. We left the hospital together, drove to Sao Paulo and she kissed me good bye as I boarded a commercial flight back to London. During the cab ride home she was all I could think of. It ate away at me for months not hearing from her. Never mind that I had no way of contacting her.

I accepted her apology and leaned in, grabbing her tightly and wrapping my arms around her slim neck. She tightly wrapped her small arms around my waist. We just stood there for what seemed like forever.

"I missed you so much," I said into her hair. The bright red locks surpassed through the crevices of my fingers. Her hair was so much longer than when I last saw her in Brazil. I missed playing with her hair so much. I missed her scent, I missed her humour, I missed everything about her.

She pulled back from the embrace and looked me directly in the eyes, "I missed you more than the world, Naomi. I'm sorry I had to put you through everything. Even the stuff back in Brazil."

"I forgive you, but what have you been doing since?"

"I had paper work for the Brazil mission, had to testify in court against Darcy and his team and then was involved in espionage for a classified mission. We just wrapped up the case recently. My boss gave me some vacation time. So here I am," she smiled.

I grabbed both of her cheeks and moved in on her lips. The kiss was hard and impulsive, but who could blame us. Fire was all I felt when I made contact with her. A little fire ball is sure what she is. I just kissed her over and over and over. Gradually our contact softened and became languid. When the both of us pulled back, I lightly kissed the tip of her nose, causing her to giggle back.

"You are so beautiful, Naomi," I couldn't contain it anymore and became crimson red.

"My girlfriend, the spy," I said proudly.

"Speaking of which, since you are my girlfriend and all," Emily trailed off. I felt deep butterflies in my stomach. "I was hoping to see if we could continue on with our second of 147 dates that I promised you?"

"Yes!" I squealed, covering my mouth at the sound. I sure was not expecting that.

"Wow, I have never had someone that excited to go out with me, ever," she winked. I playfully slapped her arm as I laughed through my puffy eyes. She leaned in again and kissed me once more.

"Where should we go?"

"How about you show me out, since I picked the last date. I'm sure you can surprise me," she blushed.

"I'm sure I can too," I gleamed at the task.

"I'll pick you up at your place around 7?"

"7 it is!"

"I should get going. You should clean up. Your first patient will be here soon. Congratulations on the promotion too."

"Thanks," I sounded confused.

"Not everything here is soundproof, babe."

"Touché," I agreed. "Oh, you need my address?"

She scoffed loudly yet again leaving me confused, "I knew so much about you long before Brazil even happened." I stood there in shock. She just kissed me lightly. "All good things, I promise." She then walked to the door.

"See you tonight, Emily."

She turned the knob and smiled back at me, "See you tonight, love." She then shut the door. Jeez, there is so much mystery to that girl. So much mystery that I will never know.


End file.
